The Ultimate Crossover: The Tree of Might
The Tree of Might this is a trivia crossover, his a during the Dragon Ball Z movie The Tree of Might on this version. Plot (elematic The Tree of Might) Act I The movie starts on the sky, when even the Yamcha's Plane and Rust Bucket III to inside the montage, and his all Dragon Ball. When even this the campfire to night. Goku: (yawn) Let's go to sleep. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn/Heroes Fusion United): Yuna! When his tests the Fusion Dance. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, ready the Fusion Dance. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Goopia! When his walked and uses Fusion Dance. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE and Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (off-screen) Fu... sion.... (screams) Ha! When get fuse into any fusion. Broly: What? That's even this another fusion? Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Ta-da! Broly: What the, even this Kakarot? Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE, even exually name Full-Power Ben. Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Aya, sleep! Flashback... after when fusion into Full-Power Ben including Skinny and Fat after imagined him. Broly: That even this kakarot? It's even Skinny and Fat Full-Power Ben? When even this called. Fat Full-Power Ben (Broly's imagined, Heroes Aliens Reborn): KAMEHAMEHA! (when shot beam) Broly: Nope. When again even this called. Skinny Full-Power Ben (Broly's imagined, Heroes Aliens Reborn): COLONA MESTRA! (shot beam this like Cyrstal Kamehameha) Broly: Okay, that's go sleep. When his movie song sequence with Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. After inside the campfire was night. Gohan: Oh... no. Dragon Balls?! Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Dragon Balls? It's doesn't Gohan. Goku, I meet from he along. Where's Kakarot? When called. Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (looks all Dragon Balls) Mmm... let's me see. (when his a 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8-Star Dragon Balls) Kaio-ken. (when Dragon Balls are opened) Gohan: Uh... Flashback sequence... Gohan: Mmmm, let's technique. When his did. Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Gohan's imagined, Heroes Aliens Reborn): Cloning! (splits into 6 clones) Gohan: Okay, that's all cloning from this. That Cloning similar to Self-Duplication of Echo Echo something. Flashback end sequence... Porunga: Also. Doing here alive. Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I'm doing myself, that even this not do his another along. Porunga: He's alive, you even his alive another back to him. Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Doing even this Porunga, that even this another along time!? Porunga: Not even this likes along time, the The Tree of Might even this another away. When Turles appears, Turles even to creates a tree and to the here and completed tree. Porunga: No, that even this another meretra, mdesra. (when Porunga inside the body at Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE was revived and fuses into fusion form) The Dragon Balls are cracks and disappears, when Full-Power Ben was fused with Porunga. Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Woah! That's even this anymore. Gohan: Full-Power Ben, it was unlocked by Porunga. Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): This is so great. When Turles appears at Gohan and Full-Power Ben. Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I better idea. Porunga on Ultimatrix 7.0. Turles: Mmm. (when even this a Scouter and readed to ki) Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (outside Scouter to read ki) You have been stupid here! When Full-Power Ben was transformed into Ultimate Ben and fused with Porunga. Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Not for you. Turles: (was stopped to ki) Full-Power Ben, it's even this fused with Porunga. Full-Power Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay. Goku! When Goku was Full-Power Super Saiyan appears, Gohan using yellow aura to used FPSSJ form. Goku (Full-Power Super Saiyan): Turles! But how? I thought you are dead but you survived?! When even this all Z Fighters and Ben's Team appears at Turles. Broly: You have stupid, Raditz! Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Nobody, Turles! Turles after shot all the heroes and even his four blocks him. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Kakarot! (when even change into body into any Suicune) Goku (Full-Power Super Saiyan): Raditz? Hey, wait a minute! Turles take Gohan as the same of Raditz! I know it! When even to starts at rain, when detransformed into Ben and hold Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE . Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I better you have been along. Although Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE after using the Swift Swim to speed off when Turles to used Scouter read ki and Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE when to colors are him. Turles after can are the Full Power Energy Barrange Wave to shot it him. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): What the HFIL!? When Turles disappear and appear to used a Full Power Energy Barrange Wave to shot it beam at Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE was fell and then even change into Giratina. Turles: What the!? Even this Platinum! Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Ka... me... ha... me... Turles: You have stupid! (when using Kill Driver stand at the Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE was fall to he ground) Future Turles: (running up to the Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE was fall) What the? Puar: Ma! Future Turles: I made to copy Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE. (when flew and confronts Turles) You have been stupid, Turles! Masen-kaloha! (when shot it beam to made a similar to Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE's Super Drive Kamehameha) TBC... --z-- VerAgent12 Technique are used *Fusion Dance – Used by both Fighters. *Kamehameha – Used by Fat Full-Power Ben, this is a similar to Goku's Kamehameha, imagined by Broly. *Colona Mestra – Used by Skinny Full-Power Ben, can to make a opens the hands to ball and throwing him, imagined by Broly. *Kaio-ken – Used by Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE, this is a similar to Goku's Kaio-ken. *Cloning – Used by Hypnotical fusion of Ben and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE, this is similar to Echo Echo's Self-Duplication, are imagined by Gohan, later used by Gohan saying "Where's Kakarot?" and splits into 3 clones also fight Turles. *Super Energy Blast – Used by Turles, can this using the circles like a Majin Vegeta's Energy Ring to trapping this heroes. *Kakarot – Used by Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE, he's change into any Pokemon, unlocked by Ben's evolution to using Recharge Mode. *Full-Power Energy Barrange Wave – Used by Turles. *Kill Driver – Used by Turles, and later used by Future Turles (without Scouter) to speed at save Ben. *Masen-kaloha – Used by Future Turles, this is similar to Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EXi LITE's Super Drive Kamehameha. *Confirmed in Reacher – Used by Future Turles, can screaming his attack like Gohan's Great Ape. According to Haqim030 (Account Enabled by Haqim03659), This is are used to movie trivia. Non-speaking roles Trivia *Brainstorm was non-speaking in the movie special are Ben's evolution, can this attack Turles. And later to after can save Future Turles. Trivia Category:Crossover Trivia movies